The Children of the Sun
Naming themselves after the sun god Kai, the Children of the Sun originally lived in the outer flatlands and mountains. As time progressed though, they began to move in and spread across the land. They are a very migratory race and live in many different regions around the planet. Introduction Their physical features are similar to that of male humans. They are the average-size race of the planet at about 5 1/2-6 feet. Their size, physical features, and language vary from region to region, leading to a wealth of different cultures inside the race. This spread, however, leads to a lack of group cohesion and solidarity among the people. The Kai, when living on their own turf in the flatlands and mountains, are mainly hunters and farmers . As a result of being so diverse and adaptive, they are able to take on whatever job or role best fits for the area that they are living in. They are an omnivorous race and eat both animals and plants. They reproduce sexually and all have the ability to bear children. The eggs for the reproduction process are housed inside the anus and are fertilized by the penis of another Kai. The process of childbirth is similar to that of Earth humans, except that the children come out much smaller when being born and grow faster. Death for Kai occurs around 80-100 Earth years, and they burn the bodies of their dead and spread the ashes in the arid dry lands to give back to the lands that raised their ancestors. Culture Architecture When in the desert lands, Kai architecture revolves mainly around creating shady spaces for people to live in. Tall, wide, coverings are the basis for their city centers, providing shade for all buildings underneath. The Kai harvest the trees from the nearby forests as support for these large structures. This has lead to conflict with the Ordene people because the trees and forests are their home. The two have come to an agreement on how much plant life that they can take away from the forests and have put a replanting measure into place. Lately, however, the Kai have been getting a little greedy with their tree-harvesting. The big city centers have the tallest covers and the tallest buildings, but the majority of the buildings in Kai land are shorter. Rather than being built up in the sky, the homes, businesses, and entertainment places are built into the ground, providing natural shade for these inner places. Theatre The Kai have regional theaters in which they perform dance heavy musicals, but they also often audition for and participate in Acquilan theatrical productions. Sports Being such good dancers, the Kai often participate in dance competitions to show off their skills, see who is the better dancer, aned also to hopefully attract another Kai- be it for a night or for a long while. The Kai also like to play their equivalent of Earth Futbol- Kickit. There are often large amounts of Kai who gather together to have Kickit competitions. Fashion When living in their natural habitat of the desert, the Kai tend to not wear much clothing. It is very warm and if they wore too much clothing it would not bode well for their health. As for sun exposure, an evolutionary trait that the Kai have developed has allowed them to be out in the sun without burning their skin. The sun has actually become beneficial to them and gives them energy. They have gotten very creative with their clothing and have a burgeoning fashion industry due to their creativeness with clothing. Education The Kai have a basic schooling system which teaches the fundamentals of math, dance, writing, reading, and fitness, but does not go into much depth due to the older generations not placing a high value on learning much more. The younger generations have decided more and more that it is important to have a more extensive education, so they often travel to the Acquilan schools to get a higher education. Due to their desire for education in Acquilan schools, the younger Kai have begun to learn more and more about Acquilan culture and sometimes adopt some of their cultural traits. Music/Dance Dancing in a national pastime for the Kai people. They dance to release anger, to express happiness, to get over sadness and hurt, everything. They feel it is the best way to express emotion without talking. Since they love dance so much, all their music is based around the pulse of a dancefloor and the emotions that come out of that pulse. The most popular artist in Kai culture is Mother Kiki, a young woman from the Acquilan capital. She wears very elaborate costumes and is very theatrical and dramatic in her performances. The Kai love this dramatic flair because they feel that is so accurately portrays the same kind of feeling that the Kai express in their dancing. Language The Kai communicate through dance, exhibiting emotion and conversation by movement. Religion The Kai sit somewhere in the middle between being religious and believing in the Acquilan theory of evolution. Some of them stick to The Origin of Love , while others stand by the Acquilans in their belief of evolution, the split is about half and half. As a whole, however, the Kai are very accepting of all beliefs of how and why the peoples of the planet came to be. Those who follow The Origin of Love are also informed about the theories of evolution, and the more scientific men often study The Origin of Love . There are also those who simply could care less about where they come from and where they are going and just live their lives to the fullest, preferring to live in the now rather than pondering about the past and the future. Politics The Kai have a very relaxed attitude towards politics. Each city center area has it’s own sort of police force that oversees the city and surrounding areas, keeping everyone safe and punishing those who break the small set of rules that have been established at the annual Kaital meetings. The Kaital is a convention that happens once a year where a person from each city center’s police force is chosen to go and represent that city center. At the Kaital, the gathered Kai talk about what has and has not been working in their cities and, if necessary, decide to make laws to help out with these issues. It is not very often that there are new laws set forth at these Kaital’s, but they are there in case the time arises that they are needed. The few basic laws that have been created at the Kaital’s up to this point are as follows: *''You can’t be killing people, that is wrong and unfair to those you are killing. If you are caught committing this crime, you have to go to jail for life.'' *''You can’t be touching the younger generation, that is also wrong and just gross. They can’t decide what is right and wrong and it could scar them for life if you do gross things to them. Stay away from the young’ins or you go to jail!'' *''Party drugs and drinks are to not be consumed by those under the age of 18, they could have serious effects on the developing Kai’s brain.'' Places of Interest Zosimos- The Great City The pride of the Kai, Zosimos is the largest and most elaborately constructed city in the Kai nation. The city was built with help from the Acquilans who had more knowledge of creating large, complicated structures. The city is constructed more like a tower than it is a sprawling city. The only entrance points to the city are at the bottom of the large structure and the large bridge which connects to it at the top. Phelan Also known as The Deep Hole, Phelan is a city that was constructed in opposition of the ideals of The Great City of Zosimos. Some Kai felt that Zosimos was a show of opulence and was entirely too over-dramatic to be a city to represent their race. The "Underdwellers," as they are sometimes called, created this city which burrows deep underground, created a giant pit of a city. Phelan continues to grow and tunnel farther underground, as well as tunnel outward from the main shaft. As a safety precaution, however, the Underdwellers came up with a way to ensure that anyone who fell down the shaft would not be hurt. The bottom of Phelan is basically a massive pillow that helps cushion the fall. This safety feature has also helped turn Phelan into a tourist attraction where the bravest choose to jump down from the very top of the city and free fall to the bottom. Elevators were also created around the edges to help with travel between the multiple levels of Phelan. People of Interest Erik Sigfrid The spirit of a Kai whose life was ended too early and truly believed that he should have been born as a Acquilan. Erik's spirit is known to take over the bodies of Acquilan females so that he can have the experience of being what he always wanted to be in life. Arsenius Helfried A large, very muscular, sometimes scary Kai. He is truly one of the most caring and nice Kai, but his stature cause people to think that he is not. Category:Race Category:Kai Category:Children of the Sun